La cita
by Olenkita
Summary: - Dijiste que querías tener una cita conmigo ¿verdad?, – dijo sonriendo – ¿Aun lo quieres? – la miro fijamente, este acto la sorprendió, ya que fue como un sueño, ese tipo de sueño que esperas y anhelas que se haga realidad pero que sabes que es muy poco probable que se cumpla, pero ahí estaba ella y su príncipe, haciendo su sueño realidad o eso creía ella


Hola! bueno soy nueva en este fandom :D, pero la verdad es que me encanta esta pareja, y bueno este fic que hice es de un capitulo que me dejo impactada, seguro que quizás a ustedes también, fue cuando Yi young, con su encantadora sonrisa le dijo a ga eul si todavía quería tener una cita con él, pero el solo la uso para humillar a su padre y bueno también a ella, pues yo me preguntaba como se habría sentido ga eul con todo lo que paso esa noche... y pues lo hice ;D. Espero que les guste.

* * *

_**La cita**_

.

.

.

La tarde había llegado a su fin, los últimos rayos de luz habían desaparecido y la luna había reemplazado al sol, ahora siendo el centro del cielo ya oscurecido, ella salía de trabajar, ensimismada en su propio mundo, con la vista colocada en nada en especifico, caminaba directo a su casa, donde la esperaba su familia y tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el rechazo y el mal trato que había recibido por parte de Yi Young,el chico al que había entregado y a la misma vez robado su corazón y creía que era su alma gemela, aquella que estaba destinada a estar junto a ella, pero las diferentes maneras de actuar que tenía hacia ella, la tenían en un estado frío en el que no sabía que sentir, no pudo evitar recordar todos esos momentos que habían pasado juntos, quizás no eran muchos pero fueron muy significativos ya sea para bien o para mal, su mejor amiga Jan di**, **amigas desde la más temprana edad, le había dejado bien en claro que él era un Casanova y que no se tenía que fiar de él, que él era del tipo de hombre que solo jugaba con los sentimientos de las mujeres, que solo las usaba para pasar el rato y que por eso era conocido como el playboy número uno de Corea y ella había hecho caso omiso a la advertencia y peor aún le había dado su corazón sin ni siquiera él lo haya querido, el sonido de una conocida voz llamándola la hizo salir de su ensoñación, levantando su vista hacia este, se sorprendió al notar que no era nada menos de la persona que la tenía tan contrariada en sus sentimientos, al verlo al lado de la limosina con esa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro la hizo entreabrir sus labios de la sorpresa.

- Dijiste que querías tener una cita conmigo ¿verdad?, – dijo sonriendo – ¿Aun lo quieres? – la miro fijamente, este acto la sorprendió, ya que fue como un sueño, ese tipo de sueño que esperas y anhelas que se haga realidad pero que sabes que es muy poco probable que se cumpla, pero ahí estaba ella y su príncipe, haciendo su sueño realidad, como respuesta solo se atino a sonreír, dando a entender un implícito pero muy explicito si a la pregunta del Casanova miembro del F4, quien solo atino a sonreírle y a darle espacio que ella entrara al auto, que no dudo en hacerlo.

Se sentó a su lado, la miro y le sonrió, ella avergonzada solo pudo responderle con una tímida sonrisa, el volvió su mirada hacia la ventana y no pronuncio palabra alguna, su silencio la impacientaba un poco, ya que ella quería saber a qué lugar irían, pero se podía notar que él no estaba dispuesto a hablar – ¿A dónde iremos? – se animo a preguntar, esperaba que la haya escuchado, ya que su voz salió muy bajo.

- Es una sorpresa – respondió sin ni siquiera voltear a verla, su mirada seguía fija en el camino – la cual espero… que te guste –

- ¿eh? – lo ultimo dicho por él, y la manera en que lo dijo la sorprendió un poco, ya que había sonado tan frío y distante, él al escucharla volteo a verla y le sonrió de una manera que en vez de tranquilizarla… la asusto.

- Con esta cita – hablo mirándola fijamente, su sonrisa había desaparecida en su lugar había aparecido unos labios fruncidos – conocerás al verdadero Yi Young – termino de hablar, y su vista la dirigió nuevamente hacia la ventana y esto la hizo pensar que había sido mala idea haber aceptado. Y su mente no pudo evitar llevarla…

_Hay estaba ella, esperándolo impaciente a que llegara a donde sea que se haya ido, quizás había salido con los miembros del poderoso grupo F4. El sonido de unas pisadas la hizo voltear, era él, ya había llegado pero por su semblante se podía notar que estaba molesto._

_- ¿Cuál es el problema? – Preguntó toscamente – No me gustan las personas que vienen sin ninguna razón – completo, ella dudo si tenía que continuar en lo que tenía planeado hacer, él siguió caminando dispuesto a entrar y dejarla a ella afuera._

_- Yo si – se arriesgo, era ahora nunca, tenía que hacerlo – tengo una razón – él se paro y volteo su cabeza para verla, con toda la valentía que tenía en ese momento continuo – conmigo… - estaba nerviosa – ¿irías a una cita conmigo? – _

_Se sorprendió, la expresión marcada en su cara lo decía todo, entreabrió sus labios para decir algo, pero se arrepintió ya que volvió a cerrar sus labios, cerro sus ojos y sus labios se fruncieron, después de unos pocos segundos que parecieron eternidades, él se limito a voltear y entrar a su taller, ella lo siguió, él tomo asiento y la miro, ella solo pudo quedarse parada al lado, y esperar a que se dignara a decir alguna cosa después de su petición._

_- ¿Una cita? – él dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa que tenía en frente como si aquello fuera más interesante – ¿No lo hicimos la ultima vez? –_

_- No una cita falsa… una verdadera –_

_- Ga Eul, ¿te paso algo? – preguntó algo serio, levantando su vista hacia ella – ¿Te dejo algún chico? – desvió su vista hacia otro lado, y sonrió de una manera un poco burlona._

_- No bromeo – increpo, dolida que Yi Young se esté burlando de ella, al ver que él dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia a ella – Yo…Me gustas, Yi Young Sumbae – se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos, esperando ser correspondida, pero por cómo iba la situación dudaba aquello, tenía miedo a la reacción de Yi Young, ya solo esperaba ser comprendida y a que le diera una oportunidad. _

- Llegamos – dijo Yi Young, sacándola de su mundo de recuerdos, ella enfoco su vista hacia él, quien ya había salido del auto y había extendido su brazo para ayudarla a bajar, le sonrió y ella correspondió su sonrisa y estiro su brazo correspondiendo el gesto de Yi Young, al salir del auto pudo ver un edificio en el que veía entrar y salir a varias personas, quienes se veían que solo buscaban un lugar donde divertirse, Yi Young la guio hasta adentro del edificio.

- Una discoteca – dijo al entrar y ver las luces, ver personas bailando, ella no era ese tipo de personas que disfrutaba estar en una discoteca, pero al voltear a ver a Yi Young, pudo ver que una sonrisa se había formado en su cara. Le agarro de la mano y la guio hasta el segundo piso donde tomaron asiento en una mesa, hablo con una persona que después de un rato volvió con una copa, que tenía un líquido anaranjado en su interior, y varias botellas de licor.

- Te pedí un jugo de naranja – la miro y se sentó más alejado de ella, en medio de la mesa dejándola a ella en el extremo de esta – Ya que eres solo una niña – dolió, aquello que había salido de los labios de Yi Young le habían dolido, era cierto que todavía no tenia edad para tomar, pero la forma en que lo dijo le dolió mucho.

- Gracias – fue lo único que salió de sus labios, porque al voltear a verlo, pudo ver como sonreía y saludaba a cada chica que pasaba delante de la mesa, y el dolor se hizo más grande cuando llegaron dos chicas y se sentaron cada una a lado de él, sin importarles que ella se encontraba ahí. Él abrazo a las dos jóvenes, y les susurraba cosas en la oreja, se sentía pésimo y lo peor fue cuando se dio cuenta que las risas de esos tres jóvenes eran por ella, se estaban burlando de ella, cogió su jugo y bebió un poco pero al ver que ellos seguían hablando de ella, decidió irse de ahí.

_- Gracias, pero… tengo una cuentas reglas cuando salgo con alguien - _

_- ¿Reglas? – pregunto algo confundida _

_Él asintió y le dio una explicación – Uno: No meterse con chicas buenas – ella era una chica buena y no solo lo era lo es – Dos: No meterse con chicas idiotas – con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Yi Young, más brilloso se ponían sus ojos – Tres: Nunca mezclarse con chicas que estén relacionadas con los amigos. Ga Eul, tú te encuentras en todas – se mordió el labio inferior tratando que no salga un sollozo – Lo sabías ¿verdad?, mi respuesta es no – _

_- Sumbae – fue una queja que salió de sus labios por haber sido rechazada de esa manera_

_- Ya conoces la salida –_

Regreso a la realidad al ver su reflejo en el espejo, y darse cuenta que ella no iba soportar a ser ignorada en esta cita y peor aun burlada, Jan di le había enseñado a ser una chica fuerte, y si ella decidía quedarse ahí no solo iba a decepcionar a su amiga si no también a ella misma. Salió del baño y tras dar una última mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Yi Young se dio vuelta decidida a salir de ese lugar.

- Si ibas a salir corriendo así, entonces no debiste haberme pedido una cita – la sorprendió que él haya estado parado al lado de la salida y lo que la sorprendió aun mas, es que haya sabido cual era su intención, al casi salir corriendo del lugar en el que estaban sentados – Lo mejor está por venir – le agarro del brazo y la arrastro fuera del lugar, sin darle tiempo si quiera de negarse.

En la limosina ninguno de los hablaban, cada uno iba en su propio mundo cada uno en cada extremo, lo más alejado posible que se pudiera en ese pequeño lugar – Espero que te estés divirtiendo mucho – se mofo de una irónica manera, no respondió tan solo se quedo en silencio.

.

.

.

Ni le importo presentarla con su padre, tan solo se había sentado en la mesa que les habían indicado, ella tuvo que presentarse sola, estaba muy avergonzada y peor aun ni siquiera sabía por qué el padre de Yi Young se encontraba cenando con ellos, tal parece que el señor se dio cuenta de lo avergonzada que se encontraba – ¿Así que tu nombre es Ga Eul? – Preguntó a lo que ella solo asintió y le dio una media sonrisa – Disfruta la comida. El foie Gras de aquí es el mejor –

- Gracias – agradeció, el padre de Yi Young la hizo sentir mejor al preocuparse por ella

- Parece que te gusta Ga Eul – dijo él joven alfarero, que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado, esto sorprendió mucho a Ga Eul, quien solo pudo voltear a verlo

- Por supuesto, ¿Como no me gustar una chica tan bonita como Ga Eul? – la halagó, haciendo que bajara la mirada avergonzada y un poco sonrojada

- Debo parecerme a ti, padre – la sorprendió – Aún cuando mi madre está en el hospital – la sonrisa que ella y el padre de Yi Young tenían desapareció después de lo ultimo dicho por el alfarero – tú tienes tu propia cita con tu hijo y tú mismo le ofreces foie gras a chicas lindas – y con esto pudo saber la tensa relación que Yi Young mantenía con su padre, el porqué de su enojo con su padre y por sobre todo el porqué de su decisión de ser Casanova – incluso cuando mi madre muere en el hospital – el joven alfarero sin darse cuenta, le daba a conocer a Ga Eul un poco más sobre su pasado – Adivino que no podemos engañar a nuestra sangre –

- Hablemos sobre nuestra familia, después –

- Entonces, ¿de qué deberíamos hablar? – En cada palabra que soltaba se podía notar la furia con la que los decía – Parece que te gusta esta señorita. ¿Debería presentártela? – la cogió de la mano

- Yi Young Sumbae – se estaba pasando, ya no solo trataba de hacer sentir mal a su padre, sino que también ya la estaba humillando, mucho más que en la discoteca

- ¿Por qué estas tan serio? Es de la misma edad de tu ex novia. ¿Tú qué crees señorita Ga Eul? – Quiso meterla en la conversación - ¿Está bien mi padre para ti? – eso fue demasiado, acaso creía que ella era como sus amigas de la discoteca que solo les importaba el dinero, no podía continuar sentada al lado de una persona que lo único que había logrado esta noche era humillarla, eso ya no se lo permitiría nunca más, lo primero que vio sobre la mesa fue el vaso lleno de agua y no dudo en tirárselo encima a Yi Young, se merecía esto y hasta quizás mucho más, pero no se rebajaría a más, tenía que irse con toda la dignidad que le quedaba – Por favor discúlpeme – se sentía en el deber de pedir disculpa al padre del alfarero, después de todo él también había sido humillado por parte de su hijo, y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lujoso restaurante.

Ella no era una mala persona, era todo lo contrario hasta el mismo Yi Young se lo había dicho muchas veces, aunque después de todo lo que había pasado esta noche, no sabía el porqué se había dirigido hasta la casa del joven alfarero, él no merecía su ayuda, merecía su desprecio pero ella no era de ese tipo de personas que guardaban rencor, quizás él tenía razón y si era una chica idiota, pero al verlo en esa situación tan patética en el que se encontraba no podía dejarlo solo, y todavía siendo miembro del grupo más importante de corea los F4, quizás hasta tenía muchos enemigos que no desaprovecharían tal situación, y quizás también el hecho de que a pesar de haber sido humillada por él, Yi Young le seguía gustando. Cogió las llaves que se le había caído al joven, quien estaba tan borracho que ni recogerlo pudo, y lo ayudo a entrar a su taller, con toda la fuerza que pudo conseguir lo ayudo a caminar y lo deposito hasta una banca, le dio una última mirada y pudo notar que ya se había dormido, lo mejor era irse de ahí… pero cuando estaba dispuesta a eso una mano la cogió de su muñeca, volteo a verlo y pudo ver que seguía durmiendo – Tenía miedo que pudiera llorar – hablaba dormido – como papá… como mamá. Tenía miedo que ella pudiera llorar por mi culpa. Entonces huí – y cayó en un profundo sueño soltándola, ella tan solo se quedo parada mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos, feliz porque había conocido un poco más de su amado, pero con el corazón destrozado al saber que este estaba enamorado de otra chica a la que ella ni siquiera conocía.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, ¿que les pareció?, no se preocupen acepto tomatazos y todo tipo de vegetales... :D.

¿Por qué escribo acerca de este capitulo?

bueno me gusto este capitulo porque de aqui en adelante Ga Eul ya no deja que Yi Young la calle o le de ordenes, desde este capitulo ella se vuelve mas madura por asi decirlo porque le contesta a Yi Young y no se deja, por eso creo que el cambio es por esta desafortunada cita ... Me gustaría ver el punto de vista de Yi Young en este capi, que se le paso por la cabeza al haber utilizado y humillado de esa forma a nuestra adorable Ga Eul.

sin mas... me despido ... quizas vuelva escribir sobre esta parejita por que me supr encanta... pero no soy muy buena escribiendo... jejeje pero espero que mi intento de fic les haya gustado... y me gustaria que me dejen sus coments.

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
